For Whom the Wedding Bell Tolls
by Chocolate Usagi
Summary: Ever wonder about the personal lives of Mustang's lowly subordinates? Kainlove.


Fullmetal Alchemist

For Whom the Wedding Bell Tolls

Ever wonder about the personal lives of Mustang's lowly subordinates? Me, too! That's why I wrote this! WIREGEEKLOVEFOREVER!

--

Kain shuffled his feet awkwardly. He stared at them. Hard. Behind his back, his short, slender fingers fidgeted nervously around the slip of paper, his fingernails bitten down to tiny stubs. He felt his face grow hot and red with an odd mixture of nervousness, humiliation, and intense anticipation. He felt gawkily stupid and had no idea why. He slowly drew his large eyes up to meet the man's and quickly shot his gaze back at his boots when he saw that the man was staring expectantly at him with a very utterly confused look on his face.

"What the Hell is wrong with you, Fuery? I dismissed you already," Roy Mustang said, going back to his papers. He cleared his throat and glanced back up. Much to his dismay, his young subordinate was still standing before his desk with that same look on his face. It reminded him of a child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The Flame Alchemist sighed drably and set his papers down. He leaned back in his chair and let his gloved hands run down his face. "What is it?"

Still without reaching the Colonel's gaze, Fuery meekly stammered, "I, well, um…I just-- sir…I have, um, I WANTED to…uhh…"

"Just spit it out, Fuery. I don't have all day."

"I-I know, sir, I just…I wanted to invite you to, umm…uh…"

"WHAT?"

"I'M GETTING MARRIED."

"…What?"

Fuery finally looked up.

For once, the illustrious Colonel Mustang was speechless. He slowly slipped forward in his seat and his mouth actually, literally hung open. Fuery took slight pleasure in that.

"I'm…getting married. And, uh, I have an invitation…to my…wedding…for you," the young Master Sergeant stated. Then, as an afterthought, he quickly added, "…If you'd like to go, um…"

"…What?"

Fuery pulled the slip of paper out from behind his back. It was slightly crinkled from the bashful ringing of his hands, so he tried his best to straighten it out before gingerly placing it on the desk.

Mustang eyed the younger man and picked up the envelope. He opened it and pulled out the invitation inside:

Dear Colonel Roy Mustang,

You have been cordially invited to the wedding of Kain Fuery and December Charm. Please plan to attend the wedding ceremony scheduled for the twenty-fifth of July at the time of four o'clock in the afternoon at the Lucky Dagg Garden Estate. Please R.S.V.P. at the number listed below or with a letter stating your response.

Deepest thanks,

Kain Fuery & December Charm

Without saying a word, Mustang folded the letter back up and placed it back in its envelope. He then pulled out a clean sheet of paper from his desk drawer and began scribbling something down.

Perplexed, Kain struggled to see what his commanding officer was jotting so nonchalantly.

Roy Mustang set his pen down and folded up the paper. He placed it in a fresh envelope and even placed a stamp on it. He then held it out to the other man.

"…Uh, sir?"

Mustang simply waved the note at him. Fuery hesitantly took it. As Mustang went back to his paperwork, Kain opened the letter:

Roy Mustang reserves for two.

Fuery looked up.

"What? You're supposed to bring a date to a wedding, aren't you?"

Fuery smiled and glanced back at the note.

P.S.-- Fuery, is she hot?

"Colonel!"

--

Yay! Fun with Kain and Roy! Giggles all around! One thing I especially like about this lil number is the fonts. I love using different fonts. Yay. I also like the very end where Roy asked if Kain's fiancée was hot. Ooh. Do ya guys wanna meet Kain's lovely fiancée, the Miss December Charm? What's she like, you may wonder. What kind of a girl could shy, meek little Fuery bag? Is she funny? Smart? Pretty? Mail-ordered from Russia? I'll give you a hint: she has hair. Think it over. If y'all want, this could be more than just a little fic. I could write MORE! HA, HA! … HA!

Sorry. I'm actually watching an old episode of FMA right now and Roy just wailed, "I'm going to pee my pants!" Cute, huh?

Reviews keep me writing at 4:39 in the morning and I openly accept flames. JUST TELL ME WHAT YA THINK, HOMIES.

P.S.-- Anyone notice Kain Fuery has no section on Let's change that! I'm starting a movement! Post as many GOOD Kain-centric fics as you can. Get them to add his section! Thank you!

Usa out.


End file.
